GinnyLuna smut
by starrysky991
Summary: Ginny and Luna have some fun in the Room Of Requirement. ;) Smut/Lemon. Don't like, don't read.


It was a sunny day at Hogwarts, but poor Luna and Ginny were stuck inside. They were walking to class when suddenly Luna pulled Ginny by the arm into what looked like a bedroom.

"Wha-" Ginny tried to say but Luna put her mouth on hers and oh- it felt so good as Luna stuck her tongue into Ginny's mouth and began to wrestle her tongue. Ginny began to fight back, their tongues intertwining like snakes. That got a soft moan from Luna, and Ginny decided to go further, fondling Luna's nipple through her shirt as she watched them grow erect.

This time Luna moaned fully and Ginny began to unbutton Luna's uniform to reveal a black bra. She saw color come into Luna's cheeks, she had planned this, no doubt.

Ginny continued to fondle Luna's nipple through a thin black bra. Aching for more contact, Luna bucked her hips up into Ginny's breasts. "Oh, moving a little fast, are we? We'll get to that soon enough." Continuing to unbutton Luna's shirt, she started to take off her bra, too. Doing this revealed two very erect nipples sitting atop two plentiful breasts. She took Luna over to the bed as she pulled off Luna's pants. Her panties were soaked. Ginny began to stroke Luna's inner thighs, teasing her, as she watched Luna's panties grow wetter and wetter.

"Please..."

"Oh, what do we want, naughty

girl? Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want to feel my fingers inside your hot, wet pussy?" Luna moaned again and Ginny continued to tease her, fondling the edge of her panties as Luna struggled not to cum right then and there. Finally Ginny pulled Luna's soaked panties down and began to stroke her lips, slowly opening them to reveal a glistening pussy. She fondled her clit and saw more fluid leaking out of her entrance. Ginny finally took two fingers and pumped her, Luna moaning loudly. But Ginny stopped just as she was about to cum and lowered her face down and began to tongue-fuck her, licking her clit as Luna moaned and finally came, the fluid spurting out, and Ginny licked up every last bit.

" My turn," Ginny said to a naked and panting Luna. So Luna got on top of her and began to heavily make out with her, fondling her breast through her shirt. Ginny felt her panties growing wetter. They were already soaked from fucking Luna, but now she felt her juices soaking past her panties and into her robes. She saw Luna looking down and blushed. There was a wet spot on her robes. Luna pulled off Ginny's robes and saw nothing underneath except for a black lace thong.

"Oh, scandalous are we?" Luna whispered seductively as she fondled Ginny's nipple. Ginny hadn't known it was possible to be this wet. She tried not to come

"Would yo like to sit on my face Luna said and Ginny gasped out a yes as she stood up and pulled down her panties, then sat on Luna's face. Luna's nimble tongue slid into her cunt as Ginny moaned loudly. She reached a hand down and rubbed her clit in circles. Luna pushed her hand away and reached out to grab a- what was that thing? It was pink and looked like a sausage. Luna fidgeted with the on switch and it buzzed alarmingly. She reached a hand up and stuck it in Ginny's dripping cunt and Ginny almost came right then and there, but the door opened. Harry came in, took one look at them and his cock hardened. He blushed and covered the tent in his robes.

"Harry, why don't you come over here?" Ginny said, still panting. Harry blushed but came over. Dirty thoughts ran through his mind, mostly of him pumping one of them while giving oral pleasurement to the other.

He seductively pulled off his shirt revealing toned abs and pink, rosy nipples. The tent in his pants grew larger as Luna continued to fuck Ginny and he unbuttoned his pants and slid down his underwear while touching himself to the sight of Luna

licking Ginny's clit and almost came, but then they stopped and beckoned him over. Ginny walked over to him and began to make out with him, their tongues fighting a fierce battle. Pre-cum leaked out of Harry's cock, but Ginny pulled away, took her wand and pointed it at Harry's cock. Harry felt it and felt -what? A vagina, that was dripping wet. Ginny reversed her wand and Harry saw a cock growing, almost as long as his. She dragged him over to the bed and flipped him around. She got on top of him, slid her cock into his pussy while impaling herself onto his cock. She began to pump him. Luna came over and made out with him. Harry moaned loudly, what man could ask for more? Luna gave herself a cock then began to pump him. They all came simultaneously, fluid spurting out from everywhere. They lay together on the bed, panting, and swore they would do this again tomorrow.


End file.
